Viktorin Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny......" Lucinda: Get your butt to the naughty corner, NOW! Duke: No! Shut up! Announcer: Gloria meets a family with distressed mother and a seriously rambunctious 7 year old. (Duke smacks his sister Jaden) Jaden: Ow! Mom! Announcer: Duke threatens and hurts his sisters, tortures his parents, vandalizes property, and breaks important valuables. (Duke trips his baby sister Ivy, and she falls over. Ivy begins to cry.) Jaden: Mom, he tripped Ivy! (Duke writes a bunch of insults with white chalk on a neighbor's driveway.) Lucinda: Duke, come here! Duke: Make me! (runs off) (Duke smashes a vase) Lucinda: Oh no! My favorite vase! That was expensive! Announcer: Mom has just about lost it. Lucinda: He's just impossible to control. Announcer: Leaving Duke running amok. (Duke turns on the garden sprinklers getting himself and everyone else soaked.) Announcer: Will Gloria be able to get control of this out of control child? Gloria: Duke, we don't climb on the furniture! Mom said get down! Duke: Get lost garbage breath! Announcer: Or will it end in complete disaster? (Duke its Ivy and she begins bawling.) Submission Reel Gloria: "I am in Dallas Texas, on my way to help a help a mother with 3 children in need of serious help. Lucinda Viktorin: High we're the Viktorin family. I am Lucinda, I'm 36 years old and my husband Tyrell is the same age. We have 3 children: Jaden who's 8, Duke who is 7, and Ivy who is 1 1/2. Duke: Hey Mommy! I just took your phone, you better come and stop me! Lucinda: Duke is extremely wild. He tortures his sisters, breaks important valuables, makes messes, and even steals. Jaden: My brother is a jerk! He's really getting on my nerves! Lucinda: Duke won't do his chores when he's asked and just runs away when he has the chance. Duke: Homework is for chumps! Lucinda: He even gets in trouble at school. He writes mean stuff on the walls. Duke: You're a bag of moth balls! Lucinda: He pushes other students. (Duke pushes a girl off the swings.) Lucinda: And he climbs up on the roof and other dangerously high places, and the school staff has to call the fire department to help get him down. Duke: Come and get me losers! Principal: Duke, that's dangerous do not climb on the roof! Teacher: Duke, I'm going to have to call home! Duke: Go ahead, see if I care! Lucinda: He's so hard to get to sleep at night, and just has to sleep with me at 3 times a week! Lucinda: When will grow out of this? Lucinda: Last year, he even ruined my reunion with my old pals from high school! Lucinda: This is not funny anymore sir! Do not climb inside the China cabinet! Tyrell: Listen to your mother young man! Duke: Or what? Lucinda: Please come by Supernanny, because we need you! Duke: (Bleep) yourself! Lucinda: watch your mouth! Gloria(Shuts her laptop): This is just unacceptable! I better get there as soon as possible. They definitely need my help! Observation begins (Gloria rings the door bell, Lucinda and Tyrell answer it with Jaden.) Gloria: Hello there! It's nice to meet you, I'm Gloria. Jaden: I'm Jaden and this is my mom and dad. Gloria(shakes Lucinda's hand): Nice to see you. Lucinda, is it? Lucinda: Yep, that's me. Tyrell(shakes Gloria's hand): It's nice to meet you. (Gloria walks over to where Ivy is in her cradle.) Gloria: And who is this little darling? Jaden: That's Ivy, our baby sister. (Ivy smiles and giggles.) Gloria: So where's the middle child? Lucinda: Duke come downstairs, we have company. (Duke comes downstairs holding his Owlegories Joey plush.) Gloria: Hello you must be Duke. Duke(nods): Yes, hello. (Duke and Jaden run off and start playing.) Lucinda: Duke was just in timeout in his bedroom. Gloria: Why? Lucinda: Today when we were out at the park, Duke took off his clothes and jumped in the lake. Everyone who saw him freaked out, so i had to go in after him! He even ruined some sand castles, pushed Ivy off her tricycle and went wild with the toilet paper from the bathrooms! It was exhausting chasing after him! Gloria: May I go talk to him please? Lucinda: Yes. (Gloria walks over to Duke who is playing with his cars.) Duke: Hello you (Bleep)ing, scum-headed, sludge face! (Throws his cars at Gloria.) Gloria: Oh my goodness! Lucinda: Duke we do not throw cars at people! (Duke laughs) Gloria; I need to have a talk with you Lucinda and your husband, could you please have the kids go nowhere else? Tyrell: Kids Gloria, your mother, and I have to have a talk, you have to go somewhere else for a little while. You can watch Owlegories. Jaden and Duke: Yay! Owlegories! (They run off to the living room.) (Gloria, Tyrell, and Lucinda sit down on the couch.) Gloria: So as I have heard your son Duke, really has some problems. Lucinda: Oh my gosh he is really a terror for most of the time. He won't sleep in his own bed, he makes messes on purpose, ruins special events etc. Gloria: Duke refuses to sleep in his own bed? Lucinda: He'd rather sleep with me and he keeps Tyrell and I awake! Plus he vandalizes things both at home and school. At school, he climbs on the roof, destroys important work, puts tags on the teacher's chairs, it's just a nightmare! Gloria: What about those special events he ruins? Tyrell: Oh yes. A couple of months ago, we went to the community pool for Jaden's swim meet. Everything was going fine, until Duke took off. It took us 10 minutes to find him, and we finally found him on the roof of the main office. He also urninated in the children's pool un purpose. He also used an umbrella as a weapon and severely injured some of the contestants and their parents! Lucinda: Last year, we went to a special gathering at our local church with friends and family. We were having a great time until Duke started acting up. Duke spilled punch on Jaden's favorite dress on purpose then poured a whole cup of coke on his little cousin Lina, and the three of them started having a drink fight, and I was really embarrassed. Duke also ran around with a lit candle despite it being really dangerous and caught Aunt Florence on fire! Luckily we were able to put out the fire, but poor florence had lost some of her hair and her new dress was ruined, and she was burned pretty badly and had to go to the hospital. Duke fired slingshots at the minster as well, giving him a black eye. It was insane! Jaden(from the living room): He also one time poured kerosine on the neighbor's driveway and lit it on fire, they were having company over at the time! Gloria: How could one 7-year old cause so much trouble? Lucinda: I haven't got a clue how he does it. Gloria: I thought, 7 years old, and he has done plenty of damage already! Toy appropriation (Ivy is shown playing with her Little People farm set, as Jaden is keeping an eye on her.) Jaden: What do cows say? (Ivy doesn't answer her sister as she doesn't understand. She picks up the cow and puts it in her mouth.) Jaden: Ivy take that out of your mouth, you'll choke. Lucinda: It's alright, it's too big for her to swallow. Jaden: You're right Mom. Gloria: Though she can't choke on them, it does not mean they're not harmful. Lucinda: what are you saying Gloria? Gloria: Those kinds of toys, like Fisher Price Little People are made from PVC plastic, which contains many dangerous chemicals in them, and that can be harmful to Ivy's brain development. Because it would likely be impossible to keep Ivy from putting those in her mouth I'd make a suggestion that you put them away until she's a little older. What other Little People toys do you have? Lucinda: We have a nativity scene, a firetruck, and a school bus. Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties